


A Welcome Reprieve

by LittleJai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Age Play, Angst, Charles Xavier's A+ Parenting Skills, Fluff, Gen, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Hurt/Comfort, Infantilism, Mental Breakdown, Non-Sexual Age Play, Parental!Steve, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Scott Summers Needs A Hug, so many kids in the tower, tony needs a drink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleJai/pseuds/LittleJai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier is a jackass, Scott Summers is a child, and Captain America is the only one to try to do anything about it. Mild infantilism/ageplay fic, with a very healthy dose of Parental!Avengers and Scotty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Xavier is a Dick and Scott is a Child

**Author's Note:**

> I've done most of my research, but if you note any discrepancies let me know. I'll either fix or explain them. This fic has at least a few more chapters in it before my fuel runs low, so stay tuned and start sending in suggestions now!

“WELCOME REPRIEVE”

All his life, Scott Summers has had to be an adult. From the day Alex was born, when his mother and father had told him that he was a big boy and had to look after his baby brother, to the day they had gone for that fateful plane ride. He was one of the older ones in the orphanage, looking after the little ones and keeping the bullies at bay. The day he opened his eyes and blew a hole through the roof was the day he knew he could never be a kid again. The day the man in the wheelchair had shown up, Scott knew his childhood was gone. So he didn't mind too much, when everyone in the Institute saw him as one of the teachers more than they did a fellow student. It didn't hurt all too bad when they stopped a game as he walked by. He didn't let it get to him, really. 

So why is it, now, with this paragon of a man kneeling next to him and asking if he's okay, that Scott suddenly feels so small? He's staring into the eyes of Captain America, his idol and hero... Who's asking him if he's okay. Like it's no big deal to be concerned for Scott, like his skinned knee is a major issue. Like he's expecting the teenager not to be okay, expecting him to cry like a child. So why does Scott want to?

Apparently he's taking too long to answer, because just like that he's being scooped up into strong arms like a wounded civilian. The sounds of battle are almost distant, a faint background next to the violent buzzing suddenly filling Scott's ears. Beneath all of that, though, he's also aware of a faint whimpering sound. His first thought is that there's a child somewhere nearby. The idea that the X-Men might have missed clearing out a civilian is stressing, and it's not until the whining gets louder at the thought that he realizes it's coming from him. The other clue is when the Captain's arms wrap a bit more tightly around him, squeezing gently before depositing the young man in a safe zone beneath an overhanging canopy. 

“Stay here, son. I'm coming back for you once this is over, don't you fret.” That is all Cap says before he's off, back in to the battle. As soon as he's alone again, the buzzing fades from his ears and Scott feels distinctly foolish. Here he is, sitting under a canopy because of something as ridiculous as a scraped knee... Though, now that he looks at it, the wound is much deeper than he expected. Is that bone? But still, it seems humiliating to be carried over like a child and told to stay put. Even more so because he acted like a child for a moment, whinging and unresponsive. He's still not sure why. 

\------------------------------------avengers---------------------------------

True to his word, Cap is back once the Sentinels are gone. It's strange, the way he kneels in front of Scott to be on his level, as though he was afraid he might set off another round of whimpering. Scott immediately wants to apologize, to say that he shouldn't have acted so childish, to say that he could have kept fighting, but those strong hands are on his arms and suddenly he can't say a word. His mouth is flapping open and closed like a fish, and when his hero asks if he's alright, all he can manage is a weak 'yeah' in a soft little voice. He barely registers being scooped up again, carried bridal-style over to the rest of his team. It takes a lot of concentration to be able to make out their voices, full of concern and questions. He can only shake his head slightly. The buzzing is back again. 

“This brave young man got thrown pretty bad, busted up his knee. It'll need stitches. I got him out of the way for a while, but I think the poor kiddo's still kind of shaken up.” 

Cap's voice resonates through his chest and through Scott's entire body, solid and grounding somehow. It's all he can hear clearly past the buzz. He vaguely makes out the Professor saying something, and then he's being transferred to someone else's arms. Cap handles him with infinite care and gentleness, like a sleeping toddler. Whoever takes him handles him like a wounded soldier. The rough touch is enough to produce a very small whine in the back of his throat, and his handler adjusts their grip slightly to accommodate. It's probably Logan. For a vague moment he wishes he were back with Cap, and then a gentle hand is smoothing over his bangs. The voice isn't reverberating against him anymore, but it still cuts through clearly. 

“I'll come to check up on you real soon, sport. We'll see how that leg heals up.” 

With a soft sigh, Scott's world goes from red to black.

\------------------------------------avengers---------------------------------

When next he awakes, he's in the med bay. He very vaguely recalls being on the battlefield, the fall from the top of the Sentinel, the pain in his knee. Captain America he recalls clearly and vividly. As he begins to focus again, something else becomes clear and vivid: The man sitting across from him in a wheelchair, disappointment written across his face. He sits up himself, and his head dips in shame. The lecture he knows is coming should at least be short. 

“Scott, I'm glad to see you're up. I hope you realize that you left your team without a leader out there, over a superficial injury.”

He wouldn't call a knee wound that exposed bone superficial. He's pretty sure Doctor McCoy wouldn't, either. 

“You have a duty to this school and to your team to push through pain. There is much more at stake here, now that there are Sentinels after us as well as your usual battles. I need to know this won't happen again, and that I can count on you to be a mature, responsible adult both on the field and off.”

He wants to say no, suddenly. Wants to scream and shout and wail that he's not an adult, it's not fair, he's barely eighteen and he should be concerned with college applications instead of saving the damn world. He's unsure of where this childish desire comes from, but it's quickly quashed and all that comes out of his mouth is what the Professor expects to hear, as always.

“Yes, sir. I won't let this happen again.”

It seems to sate his mentor, who gives a slight nod and takes his exit without a word of approval. Scott doesn't know why he was expecting it. He's an adult, after all.

\------------------------------------avengers---------------------------------

The next time he has a visitor, it's under very different circumstances indeed. The bandage on his knee has just been changed out when the doors to the med bay slide open, and in strolls a man Scott has only ever seen on the news. Tony Stark is standing in their med bay. He has with him Jean, Kitty and a few of the New Mutants, all of whom look rather shell-shocked. 

“You're Scott Summers, right? Captain Spangles sent me to collect you along with the rest of the kiddies.” 

Scott has already nodded an affirmative before it registers. “Collect us? What do you mean?” he sputters, a sudden pang of fear passing through his chest. Jean lifts her head, and her face is tearstreaked. She opens her mouth and says the worst thing Scott thinks he's ever heard. 

“They just arrested the professor.”

He's still staring at her, horrorstruck, when Stark approaches him. Surprisingly, it's in the same way that Cap had on the battlefield, slowly and with palms upward. He's crouched a bit to be on Scott's level, as if trying not to startle him. 

“Hey, kid. I'm sorry this had to go down, but... He's been violating the Child Soldiers Accountability Act. He's been using you and the other kids as a private army of child soldiers.”

The hand on his arm causes him to jerk away, knocking over a few things and tearing at least a few stitches before someone behind him has a good grip on him. The person is definitely female, soft curves and dainty hands, and her grasp around his shoulders and middle is more of a hug than a restraint. He still doesn't think she'll let him move. He's unaware of when exactly he started shaking, but he knows it isn't making the right impression on his team and tries to stop. To his chagrin he is unable to, only shaking harder, up until the woman behind him starts shushing him and rocking slightly. He feels the shaking stop, feels himself calm. It's starting to really hit him now. The Professor had been arrested, the Avengers were here... And it all made sense. It had hit him before that they were essentially child soldiers, but he had thought the Professor's mind-wiping abilities would prevent anyone from doing anything about it. It hadn't seemed like a big deal once he had been told how much good they were doing. 

There is someone behind Stark, two people it looks like. One is a short, mousy-looking doctor in purple slacks and a lighter purple shirt. The other is Cap, who is across the room in a few easy strides and suddenly has Scott in his arms again. With that, everything seems to stop. The med bay is quiet, the woman has let go of him, the Professor is gone and he can't bring himself to care, or do anything other than melt his way into that hug. There's a hand smoothing his bangs again, and a voice muttering reassurances like “I've got you, kiddo, it's safe to let go now”, and it's all so strange and welcome that he can't do anything other than what first comes to mind. He hugs back fiercely and lets the tears that have been building up since that first meeting flow freely. He doesn't care that Jean and Kitty and the younger kids are watching. He just sobs quietly into that broad, warm chest and lets the adults take charge. 

When he's mostly done, just a few lingering hiccups, Cap scoops him up and carries him out of the med bay and up the stairs. They are trailed by the other kids, Doctor McCoy, and the mousy man, Doctor Banner. Stark has apparently beat them to the foyer, because he's discussing a few things with some men in black militia uniforms and some lawyers. He has no idea where the woman went, until she drops from an air vent to land with effortless grace by Cap's side, running a soft hand over his hair with a small smile. He smiles shyly back as he's set on his feet, and then looks around the room. There's no sign of a struggle, but Logan is missing along with Professor Xavier, and Storm is attempting to calm the rest of the students down. A man all in black is next to her, also speaking to the others. 

Kurt teleports over as soon as he spots them, drawing the attention of the others, and stops when he sees Scott's tear-streaked face and bleeding knee. 

“Zhey say ve're going vith zhem to a new kind of school... And zhat ve von't have to fight any more... Zhey took zhe Professor and Mr. Logan. Everyone's parents are being contacted right now. Vhat do ve do, Scott?”

Everyone's eyes reflect that question, even Storm and Jean. All of them are looking to him somehow. It's all so much that he blurts out the first thing that comes into his head.

“What are you asking me for? Ask one of the adults, Kurt. I'm just a kid.”

He doesn't think he'll ever get over the dawning look of realization on so many faces.

\------------------------------------avengers---------------------------------

Within two days they are all settled in to a tower that looks like it was built to withstand a monster and house a small army. They're still sharing rooms, except somehow for Scott. He was pulled immediately in for a few therapy sessions, along with pretty much all of the others, and it was determined that he had something Steve called 'shell-shock', and the others called 'PTSD'. The doctors said it was best if he stayed around an adult for a while, and the Agent who lived in the tower with them said it was best if he didn't have to take responsibility for most things while he was here. The therapist is discussing something called 'regressive therapy' with Steve right now. Scott hopes it will help. 

He feels the cushion of the seat dip a little next to him, and then another dip on the other side. He looks up quickly, finding Jean settled quietly next to him and Agent Romanoff on the other side, looking a little worried. He will never be able to get used to all the adults around here looking so worried for him. The Agent reaches out and strokes his bangs away from his face, smoothing them out. It had become a favorite way of showing affection for most of the people in the tower, somehow. Calm, quiet Doctor Banner did it when he passed Scott a bowl of muesli in the mornings. Agent Romanoff did it when he looked like he needed comfort. Agent Barton did it when he dropped from the vents. Even Tony and big, burly Thor would smooth his hair on rare occasions. But above all Cap loves to do it. On the plane ride over, when they first stepped in to the tower, when being introduced to JARVIS one by one by one, and a hundred times in between. It serves to calm him a bit now, as he feels Jean take his hand. He knows what she's thinking as surely as if she's spoken it into his head. They think he's fragile, and he feels like he might be. Not like glass, glass has always meant sturdy safety. Like... An eggshell, maybe, or spun sugar. Ready to melt away at the slightest touch of water. Ready to shatter at the smallest pressure. He leans slightly, and the Agent pulls him in to lay against her breast. They stay like that for a while.

Eventually, Steve comes out again. He grins at Scott, who smiles back in that shy way he can't quite control. Like a child. For the millionth time he wonders what changed, why he's been acting so childish the past three or four days. He figures it's because so much has changed at once. When Steve claps his hands together and then opens his arms, in the universal 'come-here' gesture, Scott scrambles up and takes his hand. He isn't expecting to be pulled in to a hug, even now. It seems like all the adults are doing is hugging him, since the psychiatrist diagnosed him last night. He doesn't mind too much, but it still isn't something he's going to get used to any time soon. When he pulls back, he lets Steve take his hand and lead him back towards their room. Scott had his own room, of course, but it doesn't seem quite like home. It's painted soft blues and has a dark carpet, Jean told him, presumably to prevent stains because all of the kids' rooms have dark carpeting. But Steve's room is comfortable and familiar, kept clean with a military attentiveness that reminds him of how his father's room used to look. They sink on to the bed with the hospital corners and Steve leans against the headboard, pulling his charge in to lean up against the sturdy chest. 

“Scooter?” 

The nickname makes him smile. It seems so silly, and it would have annoyed him once. Now it was just something Steve called him. He looks up bashfully at the man holding him. He has that look on his face like maybe they're going to talk about something serious, and for a second paralyzing fear grips Scott. He's too much work, they're sending him away, he's going to have to go out on his own or go to a mental hospital or something even worse. No one wants him. The twist of pain in his gut is too familiar, a holdover from the orphanage, from years of getting passed over for the smaller kids or the less broken ones. 

“Scooter, it's alright. You're okay, kiddo. I just wanted to talk about your therapy.”

That stops him. If Steve's talking about his therapy, then maybe he gets to stay. He nods quietly, unable to speak. He doesn't seem to speak much lately, too worried that the words that come out will be childish and someone will laugh. Too often he's felt a word on the tip of his tongue, only to squash it back down, words like 'stop it' or 'cuddles' or just 'no'. He's not sure he even recalls how to say no to an adult. 

“Doc McCall says that regressive therapy might be a good way to work through some of the stuff that's been bugging you. I don't pretend to understand how, exactly, but basically... It would mean treating you a lot less like a teenager and a lot more like a little kid.”

It's sort of a shock, but not really. The biggest shock is that Doctor McCall is suggesting it as a therapy method. He already knew he'd been acting more childish, but didn't know it could help. When he says so, Steve just nods and carefully explains that the therapist had meant REALLY young, like maybe a toddler. That's a bit more of a shock. He'd have people cutting up his food, pouring him drinks in cups with lids, the whole nine yards and beyond. Steve admits that Tony might be working on some larger-sized 'childproof cups' for him to use. Scott knows that just means 'sippy cups'. His only real concern is what the others are going to think.


	2. Juneau is a Polar Bear and Everyone is Uncles (but Natasha)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott gets a new friend, and some filler happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes notes notes notes notes. I am not good at psychology. Please do not treat loved ones with PTSD like children without the approval of a licensed therapist.

“PART THE SECOND”

As it turns out, there are far more than sippy cups to worry about. Steve is gentle in explaining to him, how they'll ease him in to some things slowly. He says they're going to explain things to the other students in the morning, if Scott's okay with that. He thinks he is. Better that than having them find out later, right? Better to have the adults make sure no one's making fun of him. Steve looks relieved. He says there's some other stuff that he talked with Doc McCall about, and she said the first and easiest way to get started would be with a lovey.

Scott's no stranger to lovies. He had a tattered blue blanket that he kept around until his parents died, and Kitty had her stuffed dragon Lockheed. Jean even had a clown doll. Mister Jingles was not fun to find staring at you in the middle of the night. But when Steve asks what he thinks he might like, he can only shrug. When a blankie is suggested he shakes his head vehemently. His Mama had gotten him the last one. He doesn't want a new blankie. After that it's only shrugs, until finally Steve seems to hit upon an idea. 

“Alright, Scooter. Let's go downtown. We'll grab Tony and see who else wants to hop a ride, and we'll find something perfect at the toy store.”

A little thrill of excitement he can't place zips through him. He can't remember ever going to a toy store.

As it turns out, Tony, Doctor Banner, Ororo, and Agent Romanoff come along to supervise. They have with them Kitty, Kurt, and Jean, who are all clustered close to Scott in the back of the car. There's lots of room, of course, but Jean likes to be close to provide comfort and Kitty is trying to do the same thing. Kurt's just pressed up next to Kitty for personal reasons, he guesses. He may have let slip that he's never actually been to a toy store, because now Tony is talking very excitedly about the ToysRUs that they're going to and how he wants to take Scott to the FAO Schwarz someday. He's chattering about how Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton would be really good at a duet on the giant floor piano when they pull up, and Mr. Happy lets him out of the backseat. Steve takes his hand immediately, and he's pretty glad, because this store is one of the biggest he thinks he's ever seen. Everyone is bustling and busy, and no one spares a second glance at the teenager clinging to an adult's hand like a nervous toddler. It's a good thing. 

Tony tugs them all inside with a 'Come on, kids! Go pick some stuff!' and seems almost as excited as the little ones all around them, and Kurt and Kitty are off like a shot straight away, with Storm trailing after them benevolently. Agent Romanoff takes Jean over to look at a few collectibles from one of her old favorite shows, while Steve gently shepherds him over towards an enormous aisle filled with every kind of stuffed animal imaginable. It's hard not to take a moment and just stare in awe. There are huge stuffed tigers and giraffes taller than Steve, and there are little plush birds in a ton of colors that could fit in his hand. There are Disney characters shaped like balls of plush, and a whole section of bright, colorful Beanie Babies. Cloth Raggedy Ann dolls and fleecy baby toys line the shelves and pop up out of circular display stands in welcome. The sheer size is very disconcerting. 

As he stares in shock and wonder, he begins to notice individual toys, too. There's a little Husky that looks like it might be nice to have around, but it's too small for real hugging. The giraffes and tigers and other animals in that section are too big, even the enormous lion with the fluffy mane. And... is that a lobster? He shakes his head quietly. No, no lobsters here, thank you. Finally, he sees something on one of the eye-level shelves, over near some of the baby toys. 

“That one.” he says with an air of finality, and tugs Steve over for a closer look. 

It really is perfect. The little beady eyes are staring back at him quite happily, and the white fur is so perfectly soft-looking that he is already reaching for the bear when his eyes find the price tag. Fifteen dollars seems like a lot, suddenly, and his arms are starting to pull back when they are suddenly full of polar bear. He clings without thinking, peeking up over the bear's head at Tony and the basket he is wheeling. The cart is full of books, mostly older picture books with glossy covers or big board books with colorful titles. There's also a large bag of soft foam building blocks, all big enough to fit comfortably into Scott's hand. A plastic bin seems to be full of dinosaur toys, and there's another one full of knights, horses, dragons and princesses. He thinks Thor might like those. There's even one with cars, trains and airplanes in it. He has to smile a bit, because he remembers playing with trains when he was very small. He's still reminiscing when Steve makes him jump. 

“What is that?” He sounds appalled, and Scott flinches back hard, thinking it might be a reaction to the polar bear. But, no, he can see as he opens his eyes again that Steve is definitely pointing to something in the basket... Oh, no. Tony holds up the Captain America Ken doll with a smug grin stretched all the way across his face, and it's all so amazing that he just has to laugh. The two men stop what would probably have been a very long-winded argument to stare in amazement, as their teenage charge begins giggling softly. It's the first real time he's laughed. He's still going at it when a small, gentle hand lands on his shoulder. 

“And what's so funny, hm?” It's Agent Romanoff, followed by Jean with a smile on her face and a pair of fruit-themed dolls in her arms. He blushes and points to Tony, who's still brandishing the Ken doll at Steve. 

While the adults have a good laugh at Steve's expense, Jean comes a bit closer to inspect the bear now firmly tucked into her friend's arms. She grins at it, and then at him, before something behind him catches her eye. That signals the arrival of Kurt, Kitty, Ororo, and Doctor Banner, all of whom have something new with them which quickly gets added to the cart. He sees a few CDs, some LEGO sets, and a couple of posters before Kitty is in front of him, staring down at the polar bear with narrowed eyes. For a second he feels much younger than her, and wishes he could just shrink away into nothingness. 

“He's cute, but he needs something.” 

That's all she says before she's gone again, Ororo trailing after her worriedly. They're back in a moment, and Kitty has something clutched in her hand that she eagerly displays to Scott. It's a scarf, patterned in green plaid fleece with little tassels. He accepts it with a smile. By now the other adults have stopped laughing at Steve's misfortune, and the other kids are huddled around the cart commenting on some of their choices. Jean is defensively stating how hard it is to find toys of Frosty Puff or Peppermint Fizz as they make it up to the register, and then Tony takes the polar bear for a moment to pay for him. There's a subtle head shake when the cashier tries to put it in a bag, and then he's being handed back, with the scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. He looks cozy. 

\------------------------------------avengers--------------------------------- 

On the way back to the Tower they sit huddled together again, but now the bear is in Scott's lap. Something about the soft fur just feels perfectly right under his hands as he fidgets with the paws. Kitty's head is pillowed on Kurt's shoulder, but her hand is in his hair, long fingernails skittering gently across his scalp in soothing little patterns. Jean has a hand on his knee, keeping him here in the present. It's heartachingly domestic. He loves it. 

Almost as soon as they pull up the others are in the garage, helping unload things with eager hands. He slips out the other side, where there are no people. A gloved hand rests gently on his shoulder, and he spins to look at Rogue, who is standing a foot or so from him and looking at him with softened eyes. She takes a good look at his bear and smiles. She doesn't say anything, not that he could hear her with the sheer volume from the other kids, but she beckons him up the side stairs with her. One they're in the stairwell, he calls to JARVIS to tell Steve where he went once the noise has died down. The pair make their way up to the common floors, past the labs, and into their usual common room. Agent Barton is perched on top of what looks like a very tall and very elaborate cat tree made for people, but he swings down to join them immediately.

“Whatcha got, little man? Come show Uncle Clint, huh?” 

He plops into the couch at once, and Clint settles on one side, pulling him close. Rogue is on his other side, pressed against him with no concerns about her powers, covered up as she is. She's wearing a catsuit not unlike Agent Romanoff's, with long gloves and socks. Her two-toned hair has been pulled back in to a loose ponytail at the base of her neck. He can see her smile as she leans over his shoulder to inspect the teddy. He hugs it loosely, unsure of what to say.

“What's his name, sugah?” Rogue prompts, running a cloth-covered fingertip over one of the bear's ears. He hadn't thought about it until now, but he guesses the bear does need a name. He's sort of had one in the back of his head, though. Maybe he has been thinking about it a little.

“Juneau.” Yes, that'll do. 

\------------------------------------avengers--------------------------------- 

Not long after everyone has crowded back on to the common floor, Steve comes over to join the group on the sofa. Rogue decides she's going to go take a look at the LEGO sets Kurt's showing off, so it's just the three males. Four if he counts Juneau. He should probably start counting Juneau. It's around then he notices that he sort of has to pee, so he shifts a little bit in his seat. It doesn't go unnoticed. Steve leans over and wraps a muscled arm over his shoulders. 

“C'mon, sport, I think it's potty time. We'll be back in a bit, Clint.” 

It's all said in a low voice, unintelligible to anyone but the three of them, but Scott still blushes hotly. It only deepens when Steve stands up off the couch and pulls him up too, guiding him down one of the halls to the bigger bathroom. Of course, all of Tony's bathrooms are big. This one, however, seems to be made with humiliating him in mind. It's decorated with undersea life, because nautical themes seem to be the norm for the Tower bathrooms, and there are brightly colored fish mats on the floor. The worst part is the cushioned seat flipped down over the normal toilet seat. Plain white as it is, the handles on the side and the cushion itself clearly denote it as a potty seat. He glances back up at Steve, and gets only a smile in return. 

“Need some help, Scooter?” 

He is immediately shaking his head violently. No, thank you. Not in the least. No help here please. Steve chuckles and reminds him to wash his hands when he's done, and leaves the room. By the time he comes back out, he's thoroughly unamused. The seat doesn't flip up, he found. He's not overly enthusiastic about having to be taken to the potty, either. Especially not today. Starting tomorrow at least people will know what's going on. Now they have to guess on their own, which is worse. Steve hands back Juneau and chucks him lightly under the chin.

“Aw, kiddo, no grumpy faces. You'll make Uncle Tony try to cheer you up, and he makes things explode when he does that.”

That at least is enough to get a smile out of him as they walk back to the common room. Something in the kitchen on this floor is starting to smell fantastic, and it's so close to suppertime that his stomach starts growling, prompting a laugh from Clint. He asks whether that was Scott's tummy, to which he shakes his head and holds out Juneau. He doesn't know why, it's very silly, but it makes both Clint and Steve laugh. There's a more robust laugh from behind them, signaling that Thor has joined the fray. The golden god sinks into one side of the couch, grabbing his wrists gently and pulling him over to cuddle close.

“Surely this new companion of yours has a warrior's appetite, youngling. We shall have to feed him, that he does not prey upon your friends.” 

Scott laughs out loud at that. Instantly a few different eyes are on him, but somehow he doesn't care. He only has eyes and ears for Uncle Thor right now, who has started recounting the tale of a snow-bear he once defeated in a realm called Jotunheim. He's just getting in to the part where the frost giants herding the bear came around the bend to find Thor coated in bear saliva, when Uncle Tony appears in the doorway from the kitchen. Dinner's ready.

\------------------------------------avengers--------------------------------- 

The calzones are amazing, filled up with chicken and sauce and gooey parmesan. The veggies are great too, raw broccoli and carrots and celery and such with a ton of healthy dipping sauces too. He settles for hummus and a few different vegetables, including something Doctor Banner calls 'jicama', like a carrot stick but sweeter. By the time everyone is done, there are contented sighs all around the table and only minimal sauce splatters. Steve wipes his face quickly with a damp washrag as the others leave, except for Uncle Clint, Kitty and Amara. They stay to scrub dishes. Scott's about to go help out when a firm hand on his shoulder steers him the opposite direction. 

“Alright, little bit, scoot your boot. Time to get ready for bedtime.” Steve's voice leaves no room for arguing.

In short order, teeth are brushed and hair is combed, and a new pair of soft, fleecy pajamas are laid out. He buttons them up happily, tugging on the pants and picking up Juneau before he puts on his house slippers. He pads back out and in to Steve's room, where Uncle Tony is waiting with one of the storybooks they picked up today. This one he hasn't seen before. It's titled 'I Love You With All My Heart'. He thinks to himself, as he cozies up under the soft blanket with Juneau, that maybe they really do.


End file.
